Derpy/Galería
Primera Temporada La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 1 Los ponis en la nueva casa de Twilight S1E1.png Los ponis en la nueva casa de Twilight2 S1E1.png Derpy Surprise-W 1.5167.png PP Hablandole a Twilight S1E1.png Twilight no esta muy feliz de la fiesta sorpresa S1E1.png Twilight no esta muy feliz de la fiesta sorpresa2 S1E1.png Twilight Emm S1E1.png Twilight observando a los ponies S1E1.png T01 EP1 Lyra Heartstrings y Derpy.png Dos Derpy's en el fondo S1E1.png Twilight con los ojos cerrados S1E1.png Twilight a punto de tomar el ponche S1E1.png Twilight observando el ponche S1E1.png Twilight sirviendo el POnche S1E1.png|:D PP hablandole a Twilight por el otro lado S1E1.png|D: PP hablandole a Twilight en el centro S1E1.png PP arriba y Twilight abajo S1E1.png Todos los ponies mirando a Twilight S1E1.png PP saltando S1E1.png Derpy derping.png|Derpy Derping Twilight tomando su ponche S1E1.png Las mane6 juntas S1E1.png Oww PP S1E1.png Todas mirando a PP.png Los ponies mirando el Stan S1E1.png Los ponis felices S1E1.png Los ponies mirandoa RArity S1E1.png La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 2 Derpy corriendo S1E2.png PP saltando S1E2.png Derpy Lyra y D.T S1E2.png El Boleto Extra Los ponies mirando a los wonderbolts S1E3.png Los ponies asombrados S1E3.png Los ponies asombrados2 S1E3.png Los ponies mirando a RD S1E3.png Los ponies mirando pasar a RD S1E3.png Los ponies felices S1E3.png Los ponies felices2 S1E3.png Los ponies felices3 S1E3.png Todos con los ojos cerrados S1E3.png Todos felices con el acto de RD.png Todos mirando al principe S1E3.png O.o S1E3.png Todos acercandose a Twilight S1E3.png Twilight a punto de desaparecer S1E3.png A donde fue... S1E3.png Temporada de Cosecha Todos mirando a Twiilght S1E4.png Emm S1E4.png Derpy muffins.png|Muuuuufins Todas mirando los muffins S1E4.png Todas mirando los muffins2 S1E4.png Todas mirando los muffins3 S1E4.png Una Amistad Malhumorada PP hablando con Derpy S1E5.png Detectives Presumidos Todos mirando la presentacion de Trixie S1E6.png Todos asombrados pero Rarity seria S1E6.png Todos asombrados S1E6.png A Spike no le gusta la idea S1E6.png Todos celebrando S1E6.png|Tres Clones de Derpy en esta escena 633px-Derpy Mad Snips and Snails.PNG Applejack y RD Felices S1E6.png Derpy en el fondo S1E6.png RD hablando S1E6.png Rarity, AJ, RD y Derpy S1E6.png Derpy, PP, GH, Y Shoeshine mirando a Trixie S1E4.png El Dragón Durmiente derpy volando S1E7.png Los pegaso y los ponis de tierra mirando el humo S1E7.png Una Noche Difícil Derpy nuevo diseño.png La Plaga del Siglo Empacando el Invierno 398px-Winter Derp Up S01E11.jpg Derpy Speech S01E11.jpg Llamada de la Chica 316px-Cute-ceañera Derpy S01E12.jpg Amigas Otoñales 351px-HDDerpy1.png Vestida Para el Éxito Las Predicciones de Pinkie 633px-Derpy Hooves movers truck after dropping items S1E15.png Derpy id.png La Rain-plosión Sónica Soyfeliz.png Derpy and Lucky Clover S1E16.png 642px-ProudDerpy.png Una Loca Función Verde de la Envidia Amethyst Star y derpy.png Crónicas de la Amistad La Mejor Noche en la Historia Segunda Temporada El Regreso de la Armonía, Parte 1 El Regreso de la Armonía, Parte 2 Lección Cero 710px-Derpy Mayor wrestling S2E03.png Luna Eclipsada Luna eclipsed derpy 09.png 75769 - Carrot Top Ditzy Doo Hubble derpy hooves luna eclipsed screencap.jpg|Derpy disfrazada. La Hermandad de los Cascos ¡Que Gane la Mejor Mascota! Derpy Hooves chicken coop S2E07.png La Misteriosa Yegua Bienhechora La Crema y Nata Ataque de Codicia El Último Rodeo Nomeimporta.png Derpy Jumping.gif Derpy sin fin 1B.png|Rainbow Dash y Derpy 633px-Derpy Hooves Happy S2E14.png La Súper Veloz Exprimidora de Manzanas 6000 633px-DerpysuperderpmodeS2E15.png El Día de los Corazones y los Cascos Derpy wave-1-.gif Derpy Hooves by name and nature S2E11.png Una Amiga en Acción De Cascos Firmes Fluttershy al Máximo S2E22Derpy.jpg S2E22MoreDerpy.jpg Una Boda en Canterlot, Parte 2 Tercera Temporada El Imperio de Cristal, Parte 2 Demasiadas Pinkie Pies Duelo de Magia Cura Mágica y Misteriosa Derpy guiña un ojo a todos.jpg My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (Película) Cuarta Temporada La Caída de Rainbow Haciendo promesa.png Photo en grupo.png El Orgullo de Pinkie Costumbres Simples No es Fácil Ser Breezie Salto de Fe ¡Intercambio! Los Juegos de Equestria S4E24I28.jpg En el estadio.png El Reino de Twilight, Parte 1 TirekdrenandoelpoderdePonies.png Tirek estrallendo la magia de los pegasos S4E25.png Tirek estrallendo la magia de los pegasos2 S4E25.png Los pegasos sin CM S4E25.png Los pegasos sin magia S4E25.png Derpy asustada S4E25.png Tirek Creciendo.png El Reino de Twilight, Parte 2 Derpy recuperando su magia S4E26.png Derpy feliz S4E26.png RD, Fluttershy, Derpy y Flitter S4E26.png El Rainbow Power n.n. S4E26.png S4E26I01.png S4E26I02.png S4E26I06.png S4E26I07.png S4E26I35.png S4E26I36.png S4E26I37.png Quinta Temporada Castillo Dulce Castillo Un Descanso Agotador El Dilema de Tanque Un Bocado de Vida ¿Las Princesas Sueñan con Magia? Crusaders of the Lost Mark Scare Master Otros 415px-Derpy Questioned S01E05.jpg 397px-AngryDerpynomark.jpg Derpy climbing out of a hole by ryokohaze-d4n7vxd-1- - copia.png Derpy Hooves y Lyra Heartstrings T01EP02.png Derpy smile.png Dondecarajoestoy.png Mini derpy.png derpy-hooves-2367-1920x1080.jpg 995441 532827983433212 183683010 n.jpg DerpyRose.png Derpy_Castle_Creator.png Derpy reta a todos.png|Derpy discutiendo con los ecologicos Observando a los estudiantes.png Octavia discutiendo con lyra y bon bon.png No otra vez.png Controlando a derpy.png Todos reunidos en el gimnasio.png Bulk biceps descubre polvo en el suelo.png Derpy y saldawood en bote de vela.png Derpy comforta a flash.png Derpy a punto de caerse.png Saliendo del comedor.png Animando a las chicas.png Gloriosa y timber comienzan a bailar.png Dash despues de correr.png Derpy/Imagenes Derpy/Imagenes